Spankings Aboard the Normandy: Jack and Miranda
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Spankings Aboard the Normandy; a series of spankings in the Mass Effect video game trilogy (may or may not actually take place on the Normandy!) This edition features Jack and Miranda. Finally fed up with arguing with Miranda, Jack decides to take action. (Warning: Spanking kink)


Commander Shepard's party had been going on for quite some time, and Jack had filled herself with plenty of alcohol, but there was still one thing on her mind: Miranda Lawson. That bitch had been getting in her face all night about every little thing; her hair, her outfit, even her work at the Grissom Academy. Jack hated that spoiled little rich girl. Unfortunately, she had too much respect for Shepard to just go ahead and kill Miranda at her party, not to mention she was trying to restrain herself when it came to needless homicides. She really was trying to better herself as a person, and offing someone in a big fancy apartment in the heart of the Citadel would not likely be received well, especially with Alliance soldiers and former C-Sec officers in the building, even if she did think Miranda had it coming.

But something had to be done. Jack refused to just sit idly by and continue to exchange insults with the Cerberus cheerleader like they had been doing. It was time for some action, something big enough to leave a lasting impact on Miranda while not incurring the wrath of Shepard. Neither of them were part of the Commander's crew anymore after clearing out the Collector base, so Jack figured she could get away with a lot more.

"All the alcohol in the galaxy can't drown away your problems, Jack," came a voice from the doorway, "though drowning yourself might do it."

It was Miranda. She was leaning with her arms crossed in the door frame of the master bedroom, where Jack was sitting alone, on the bed, with an empty bottle in her hand. Jack sneered at Miranda, who merely gave an arrogant smile in return. Jack jumped up to her feet and got in Miranda's face.

"You better watch your mouth, cheerleader!" Jack barked.  
"I think it's past your bedtime," Miranda whispered coldly in response.  
"Fuck you."  
"Language," Miranda chastised.  
"Really? I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do. You're just a preppy little girl who doesn't know when to back the fuck off."  
"Oh, so now that you teach biotics at the Grissom Academy you think you can treat me like a child?"  
"I don't treat my students like children. You, on the other hand, might benefit from that kind of treatment."  
"So...what?" Miranda scoffed, "you're going to ground me?"  
"I think I'll just spank you instead," Jack said with a stern look.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but Jack launched herself forward and grabbed Miranda by the waist. She pulled Miranda kicking and squirming over to the bed, where she sat, and forcefully yanked Miranda over her knees.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Miranda shouted.

Jack brought her hand down thunderously onto Miranda's upturned bottom. Miranda immediately tried to stand back up, but Jack firmly held Miranda in place and shifted her forward, lifting Miranda's feet off the ground. Miranda's plump butt cheeks bounced as Jack sent down several more smacks.

"You can't be serious! Do you think this is funny?! Let me go!"  
"No way, princess," Jack snickered, "I think this is long overdue."

Jack felt vindicated as she spanked Miranda's butt repeatedly. Her skin-tight suit did not offer much in the way of protection, and Jack was able to watch every bounce and jiggle. Miranda let out an occasional squeal as she squirmed over Jack's lap, trying to get free.

"Jack...I'm warning you," Miranda threatened, continuing to struggle, "let go of me!"  
"You're warning me, huh?" Jack swatted Miranda's bouncing bottom, "and what exactly are you going to do if I don't?"

Jack loosened her grip of Miranda's waist, and Miranda was quickly able to free herself and stumbled up to her feet. Miranda brushed her hair out of her face as she turned to face Jack, glaring at her. As Jack stood to face her, Miranda shoved Jack back down onto the bed with both hands. Jack glared up at Miranda, then pushed both hands forward, swirling her biotics around Miranda's body. Miranda found herself frozen in place and was levitated up off the ground.

"You let me down. Right. Now," Miranda threatened again as Jack stood up and approached her.  
"I think we've already established your bark is worse than your bite, cheerleader."

Jack walked in circles around Miranda, casually investigating her body. She ran a hand up the back of Miranda's legs, up to her butt cheek, which she scooped in her hand and groped briefly. Continuing to circle her prisoner, Jack then moved her hands up to Miranda's belly, moving upward and grabbing ahold of Miranda's breasts. She chuckled cruelly as she took a moment to play with Miranda's firm tits, bouncing them up and down in her hands. Miranda blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"OK, you've had your fun, now let me go!"  
"Oh, I haven't even begun to have fun yet. The fun's just beginning. Now let's see that body you like to show off in that tight little suit of yours."  
"What?!"

Jack lifted Miranda off the ground further, then began by taking off Miranda's knee-high boots, baring her feet. She then lowered Miranda and ripped open the front of Miranda's suit. Miranda gasped, but was helpless to fight back, having no control over her body.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Miranda shouted, "stop that!"

Jack merely laughed off Miranda's protests as she pulled Miranda's suit completely off of her body, leaving Miranda in only her bra and panties. Miranda's face was red with a combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Now," Jack began as she turned around and sat back on the bed, "let's start again."

Jack used her biotics to levitate Miranda closer toward her, lifting her up in the air and flipping her face-down. Jack then released her biotic grip on Miranda, causing her to fall down, across Jack's lap with her bottom in the air. Her plump ass was protected only by a pair of thin, lacy, black panties, which matched the bra she had on.

Jack laughed as she used both hands to grip Miranda's ass cheeks. She jiggled them in her hands, pushing them against each other. Then, in one swift motion, Jack pulled Miranda's panties all the way down and off of her legs. Miranda yelled and squirmed and kicked her bare feet in protest as she was fully exposed, but Jack held her in place.

"You know," Jack began, "for someone who's supposed to be genetically perfect, you sure have a fat ass."

Miranda lowered her head in shame as Jack began to softly pat Miranda's plump butt cheeks, causing them to jiggle.

"Ooh! Quit that!" Miranda shouted again, using one arm to try to push herself off of Jack's lap, while using the other in an attempt to cover her bare backside.

Feeling the need to keep Miranda's hands occupied and out of her way, Jack unbuttoned Miranda's bra and pushed the straps off of her shoulders. Miranda squealed and tried to hold her bra on. Jack snickered as she got a better hold around Miranda's waist, then sent a hard smack onto her upturned bottom. Miranda groaned and accidentally let her bra drop to the ground. As she reached for it, Jack kicked the bra away, leaving Miranda now completely naked over her lap. Miranda covered her exposed breasts with her arms.

Jack then began spanking Miranda for real, sending hard smacks to Miranda's exposed ass, alternating between one cheek and the other. Miranda wanted to scream as loud as she could, but she did not want to alert the other party-goers that were downstairs. It was humiliating enough for her to be spanked like a child by Jack, but to have any of the Normandy's crew there to witness it would just be too much. She tried her best to keep quiet, though several grunts and moans escaped her, as Jack was not holding back.

"What's the matter, princess?" Jack asked mockingly, "nothing to say now that you're getting your big bubbly butt spanked?"  
"Fuck you," Miranda barked.  
"Whoa! Look at you! What happened to watching our language? I think you deserve extra spanks just for that."  
"No!" Miranda moaned, "let me go, you-"  
"Now, now, I don't think you're in any position to be hurling insults anymore, cheerleader."

Miranda tried her best to cover her breasts while the spanking continued. Her face was red with embarrassment and anger, and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming. She could not stop herself from squirming and kicking her bare feet back and forth in defiance, but she knew she was not going anywhere until Jack decided to let her go.

* * *

Downstairs, Shepard joined James, Cortez, and Jacob in the room with the bar. Cortez was mixing some drinks while James sat on the couch.

"Hey, Lola!" James called to Shepard, "I didn't you had such a sweet vid screen! But where's the remote for this thing, we can't get it to work!"  
"It's hooked up to my omni-tool," Shepard replied, "but I haven't had a chance to even turn it on yet since Anderson gave it to me."  
"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Shepard hit a few buttons on her omni-tool and the vid screen turned on. As Shepard looked at the screen, she suddenly found herself looking into the room she was in from above.  
"Whoa," James said, seeing himself sitting in the couch on the screen, "the vid screen must be hooked up to the apartment's security cameras."

James looked up to where the camera was and gave it a wave.

"Yeah, guess so," Shepard said as she panned from room to room. She scrolled the screen past the master bedroom, when James sat up and shouted.  
"Go back! Go back! Did you see that?!"

Cortez and Jacob glanced over as Shepard scrolled back to the master bedroom, where Jack and Miranda were seen prominently on screen. Miranda was naked over Jack's lap receiving a spanking. Jaws dropped around the room. There was silence for a few moments as the scene on the vid screen continued.

"Is...is this...I mean," Cortez stammered as he stared at the screen, "are they...having fun?"  
"I don't think Miranda's having fun, Esteban," James chuckled, then became serious as he turned his head toward Shepard, though keeping his eyes on the screen, "Commander, should we...put a stop to this?"  
"Miranda's a big girl, Vega. She wouldn't want us fighting her battles for her."  
"Right, right," James agreed a little too quickly, "wouldn't want to wound her pride or whatever."  
"I can't say I haven't thought Miranda deserved this treatment before," Jacob remarked.  
"Now move aside, Lieutenant!" Shepard said, quickly moving to the couch, "let me get a better look!"

* * *

"Stop!" Miranda bellowed as Jack continued to pummel her bare butt with slaps.  
"How about you beg me?" Jack suggested with a smirk, slowing down her assault.  
"Please," Miranda said coldly, "stop."  
"Stop what?" Jack sent a firm smack to the soft spot of Miranda's ass where the cheeks met her thighs.  
"OW! Stop spanking me," she growled.  
" 'Please, stop spanking my big bubbly butt,' " Jack instructed.  
"Come on!" Miranda protested, determined to keep some shred of dignity in tact.  
"Fine, have it your way, I can do this all day."

The spanking resumed and Miranda was whining and moaning in no time. Once more, she tried to use her hand to block Jack's, but Jack quickly grabbed Miranda by the wrist and pinned her arm behind her back, then continued the spanking.

"No!" Miranda cried out as she began to buck her hips up and down over Jack's knees. Her butt cheeks were bouncing consistently with every smack Jack delivered. They were a bright shade of pink at this point and growing darker by the minute.

"I'll tell Shepard if you don't stop," Miranda threatened.  
"Shepard?" Jack scoffed, "what, are you going to march your fat little behind downstairs and show Shepard my handprints on your ass? Hoping she'll kiss your boo-boo? Please, you know how Shepard is with women. Best case scenario for you, I get a little slap on the wrist. Worst case scenario, Shepard will want to join in on spanking you."

Miranda bit her lip as she knew Jack was probably right. Although Shepard had never picked sides in her rivalry with Jack, and had always been a caring person, she could not imagine Shepard would be too sympathetic in this situation.

* * *

"What's all the excitement in here about," Samantha Traynor asked as she entered the bar room where Shepard and the others had their eyes glued to the vid screen, joined by several other party-goers. "Oh...my..."

"Uck," Wrex walked in behind Traynor along with other party-goers, seeing the scene on the vid screen, "is that what you humans look like naked? You look so...soft and...pasty."

"What am I doing here when there's secret, sexy, on-goings in the other room?" Kasumi asked herself, "I'm going in for a closer look," Kasumi activated her cloaking mechanism and headed upstairs.

"Has her bottom always been so...big?" Tali'Zorah asked with a drink in hand.

"Traynor," EDI began, "you seem to be showing several signs of arousal while viewing Jack and Miranda's activities."  
"Do you really need to point that out to everyone, EDI?" Traynor mumbled uncomfortably.  
"Given your past expressed interest in me, I was curious if you would be interested in participating in a similar activity with me. By my calculations, I could make your bottom red 71.8% faster than Jack."  
"Oh...I...um...but..."  
"That was a joke."

* * *

Miranda's whining was becoming louder and more frequent.

"I never knew you were such a big baby, Lawson," Jack remarked with delight, "I wonder if I can get you to cry for me."  
"I'm not doing anything for you," Miranda barked defiantly.  
"Don't kid yourself, you know you love being exposed like this," Jack said as she released Miranda's arm and used her free hand to cup one of Miranda's breasts. Miranda moaned and grabbed ahold of Jack's hand. Jack began to fondle Miranda while patting her butt with the other hand.

"Maybe a little too much," Jack whispered as she slipped her hand between Miranda's legs from behind and grabbed ahold of her pussy. Jack was surprised to find how moist Miranda was, not actually expecting Miranda to be enjoying herself. Miranda squealed as Jack stroked her gently while squeezing her breast. She squirmed defiantly and tried to get away again, not wanting to succumb to the pleasure Jack was instilling her with.

"Hold still unless you want spanked more," Jack barked.

Reluctantly, Miranda complied. Jack continued to stimulate Miranda's clit, rubbing it in a circular motion with her index and middle finger, bringing waves of pleasure through Miranda's body. Miranda suddenly found herself grinding down against Jack's hand, seemingly against her own will. She did not want to give Jack the satisfaction of bringing her such pleasure by dominating her in such a way, but it was too much to resist. Miranda straightened her legs and dug her toes into the sheets of the bed. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill shriek as he muscles began to tense. The pleasurable sensation grew and grew, spreading throughout her whole body. It filled her up. She was close. She arched her back. She was going to come.

And then, Jack withdrew her hands. With her free hand, she gripped Miranda's hair and pulled back on it. With the other hand, she sent another series of smacks onto Miranda's red bottom. Miranda moaned in disappointment and defeat. The spanking resumed.

"Jack, please," Miranda waved her feet back and forth in weak defiance, "no more!"  
"Then I want you to say it," Jack instructed again as she continued to spank, " 'Please, stop spanking my big bubbly butt.' "

Miranda whined softly as she bit her lower lip. She was blushing heavily, now with anticipation added to her humiliation. She could no longer resist Jack.

"Please," she began softly, "stop spanking my...my..."  
"BIG. BUBBLY. BUTT," Jack demanded, reinforcing her words by smacking and jiggling Miranda's butt cheeks.  
"Please, stop spanking my big bubbly butt," Miranda conceded.

Jack let go of Miranda's hair, allowing her to place her head down on the bed. Jack gently began to rub both of Miranda's butt cheeks. The action was still embarrassing to Miranda, but she was thankful for the affectionate touch on her burning backside.

"Hmm," Jack considered for a moment, "no, I don't think so."  
Miranda screamed loudly as Jack spanked her ass again.  
"You said you'd stop!" Miranda cried out.  
"No, I just told you to beg me to stop. I never said I would. I want to have a crying Cerberus cheerleader over my knee before I'll stop. I want to see tears, got it?"  
"You're so cruel," Miranda buried her head in the sheets, knowing Jack was not far from getting what she wanted.

It did not take long before a tear slid down Miranda's cheek. Soft sobs escaped Miranda, and Jack began to lighten up. Finally, she stopped completely, and resumed rubbing Miranda's reddened cheeks. Jack began petting Miranda's head with her other hand.

"There, there, Miri," Jack said calmly, "we're through here."

Jack gave Miranda a moment to collect herself. Once she had, Jack shoved Miranda off of her lap and onto the floor. Miranda sat on her knees and rubbed her bottom thoroughly. Jack picked up Miranda's clothing and tossed them at her.

"Now get dressed and get out of my sight, go run to Shepard or whatever you plan on doing," Jack said as she crossed her legs and leaned back, looking away from Miranda with disinterest.

Miranda retrieved her clothes and began to get dressed. Jack could not help but watch out of the corner of her eye. When Miranda finished getting dressed, she stood up and looked at Jack.

"What are you still doing here?" Jack asked angrily, "I thought I told you to get ou-"

Miranda stepped forward, grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, and locked lips with her. She kissed Jack deeply and passionately. When Miranda released Jack, the two of them locked eyes, both looking equally shocked. Miranda turned and ran out of the room, leaving Jack (seemingly) alone in the master bedroom.

Jack let out a soft chuckle and leaned back again.  
_I'm gonna end up fucking that bitch, aren't I,_ she thought, _dammit._

Jack looked up at the camera that was perched on the upper corner of the wall.  
"All right," Jack said to the camera with a smirk, "show's over."


End file.
